conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aegukga
Yale romanization is almost never used nowadays. Use the Official South Korean Romanization System if possible. Excuse me for not being Korean, just saying. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :This piece was written before South Korea even existed. I mean, its CENTURIES (lol) old. Woogers(lol what ) 03:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Right. That's not modern Korean. But if anything, the modern version should be transliterated in the OSKRS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :There. Lol. Sergey Brin would be proud. Woogers(lol what ) 04:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ... You know what I noticed? Compare Aegukga and Beito. I feel bad now. Woogers(lol what ) 20:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't worry. I find Surea is mostly Japanese ripoff (It's quite interesting, actually, but all East Asian countries are ripoffs of China). Of course Japan is ripoff of Korea, and Korea is ripoff of Manchuria, which is in turn is ripoff of China. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL There are three Aegukga's. There's the North Korean one, South Korean, and the Korean Empire anthem. You seem to have the lyrics of the ancient song, but the music sample is of the South Korean national anthem. This is the ancient one. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware of this discrepancy; It's intentional. The lyrics of ROK Aegukga were too location specific for this project. Woogers(lol what ) 21:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) But the lyrics don't really fit… Either you could use the ancient Korean tune or you could ask SC or someone to rewrite the lyrics. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sergeant Chomp is inactive, and I probably won't like the ancient Korean tune. Any other ideas? Woogers(lol what ) 21:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol he's my friend from school I can ask him whenever. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) If its they're acceptable. I have to submit them for approval. Woogers(lol what ) 22:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got the okay from SC that the Korean Empire's tune is good enough. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wat? Woogers(lol what ) 00:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) SC said he liked the tune to the Korean Empire one. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, sounds somber to me. I like Epic Music more than State Funeral Music. Woogers(lol what ) 01:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I think you're right. I think you can make almost any song epic though if you add the right chords. But I'm no expert on that, but I'll consult SC. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol 2.0 I listened to Aegukka as performed by the "State Merited Chorus of the Korean People's Army" and nearly died. WHY CANT CAPITALIST COUNTRIES HAVE EPIC CHOIRS LIKE THAT? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 10:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC)